


The one where casper's a chick and dean is pissed

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A response to a bunny i saw it and dweeled on it ever since hope you enjoyalso the title is pretty self explainitory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The One Where Casper’s A chick a Dean is Pissed

 

“Why are your doing this to me, to us, you swore Sam! You swore forever, I love you Sam how can you do this to me I gave you everything” dean screamed at Sam with tears running down his face. Sam was torn he didn’t know why he was doing this either, it most certainly wasn’t his choice to A fall in love with a Ghost and B a ghost who was most certainly not Dean *Thank God* he realized as soon as that thought entered his head and C a ghost that was ever so frankly kind of annoying, and most certainly nothing that should make him dump dean but for some inexplicably reason. He was dumping dean. He was staying on the hunt with dean and so was Veronica the ghost. He should probably stop referring to her as Veronica the ghost and just veronica, the door slamming jarred him out of his reverie dean left and when Sam realized that his heart broke. “What did I just do” Sam Screamed out in agony. Sam was sad and confused he couldn’t control his actions he couldn’t explain as to why he did what he did. It was like he just lost contorl.


End file.
